Tables have also been designed for boating activities. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,927 for a table adapted to be hung from canoe gunwales; U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,145 for a tray adapted to be attached to the cockpit of a rigid kayak; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,243 for a soft accessory pack for use on a kayak.
Folding tables have been used for various applications. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,063 for a description of a folding lap board useful as a game table and U.S. Pat. No. D 542,568 S for a description of a folding table adapted to be supported by sofa cushions.